1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to computer display holding devices and more particularly to a support device comprising a support arm and a support plate in which the support arm has two opposite clamps each having an arrangement for laterally moving a height adjustment mechanism so that after performing both vertical and horizontal adjustments of the clamps pressing pivotal arm members will secure a visual display (e.g., LCD (liquid crystal display) display) onto the support plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a holder is provided for supporting a computer display (e.g., LCD display) on the desk. However, most conventional LCD display holders are not structural strong and are not reliable. Thus, an LCD display being clamped by the conventional LCD display holder is subject to fall if sufficient care is not taken.
There have been numerous suggestions in prior patents for computer display holding devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,238 discloses a support arm for visual display unit.
Hence, a need remains for an improved computer display holding device in order to contribute significantly to the advancement of the art.